Why are we family?
by MzPearlz
Summary: Hisagi visits his little sister in Germany which brings back bad memories on Mikazuki's part   Mikazuki OC Hisagi is a bit OOC
1. Chapter 1

Hi :3 I ish Auri, well you can call me MzPearlz too but whatever, this is a story with Hisagi in it from my perverted, adventurous, random mind. :3 It has my OC Mikazuki in it as Hisagi Shuhei's little sister :P and like...her name means waxing moon so...yeh...moons are nice...well hope you enjoy! And like...Pov's (point of views) will be changed sometimes but it will be mainly on Mika's...well I guess that is all...some things will be marked with a 1 , look for matching number at the end of the chapter...Hope you enjoy my ….very unpredictable mind :3 btw (by the way) we just figured out that this is an AU . Hisagi is alive. And Mika is currently residing in Europe. Germany. :3 I 3 Germany xD and one last thing. I kinda take forever to get to the good parts so bear with me. Enjoy :3

_~Mikazuki's Flashback~_

_"Nii-chan...ahhh~" Mikazuki's voice softly moaned. Her brother, Hisagi , was hovering over her, thrusting in and out while she whimpered pitifully from the stinging pain. "Nii-chan... s-stop...Stop p-please nii c-chann... It h-hurttsss," she whimpered painfully. "It'll pass, sis.. It'll pass" he said, continuing his thrusts at a somewhat softer pace. "Nii-ch-channn I feel...weird..ahh~... p-please s-stop nii-channn~" her sweaty legs which were wrapped around his waist started tightening around him, making him grunt softly and start going at the pace that hurt more. A minute later, she came, squeezing Hisagi for all his worth and making him pull out quickly, cumming all over her sweaty body. "Ahh~!" they both moaned in unison. After a second of looking at him, she passed out, completely exhausted. _

_~Back to the Present~_

_~Mikazuki's POV~_

Mikazuki hurried to her car, throwing her stuff in as soon as she opened the door and shutting the door behind herself as she tried to start it. She slowly and deliberately pushing her key into the slot and turning it, holding it there until it started and drove off, hurrying to work. Her last class, English, had lasted way longer than what it usually had and she was going to be late! She had absolutely forgotten about the early day, since everyday was early for her, and every class for that day was 20 minutes longer. Her boss wouldn't have minded her being late if she would have told him, but if there was no notice beforehand, it would count as a penalty for her. She was on her second to last one. Darn her absent-minded mind. As she hurried to work, she watched as a car in front of her suddenly pulled in front of a car beside her without warning, the car beside her slamming hard into the back of it and stopping with the glass popping out of the frame. Mika gasped, then looked back in front of her to make sure the same didn't happen to her and kept watch of the cars in front of her. When she arrived at work, she was still shaken up and on time. She ran to the back of the restaurant where the employees lockers were and put on her apron, pulled her hair up into a ponytail and ran to start taking customers orders.

_~Halfway through work~_

Mikazuki had just brought out her 25th tray and walked back to the kitchen, keeping her composure until she reached safety. The second to last customer had make a scene about her fish tasting funny. She had almost retorted 'There's nothing fishy about our food, unless there's something fishy with your brain' but she stopped herself before she embarrassed herself and her boss. The customer ordered the fish, why was she complaining? It was her fault for ordering it. There were other people who would be gratefully for the food that was cooked under a burning hot stove that the cooks had to slave over, and here she was, complaining the the fish tasted funny. "Hey Greg, can you cover for me? I'm gonna go off on someone if one more person complains about Fiona's cooking." Mika said, leaning against the wall on the side where there was no food. "Yea sure Mika" he said without hesitation and standing beside her, looking out the door. "Which customer should I be rude to" he said, smirking at her. Mika smiled back and looked through the door. "Table 4, the lady with the toupee on" Mika laughed before finishing the sentence, joined by Greg and the rest of the staff that heard. Mika thanked Greg again and walked back to her locker, sitting down and pulling out her phone to see if she had any messages. She opened her phone and opened a message her mother had sent her from Japan. _"Honey, I know you're at work and you know I hate technology so how about I just take me time with this. Your brother is coming to stay with you for a while. He misses you so I told him where you worked and lived so he should get there and not get lost hopefully. You might could meet him at the airport in Germany or whatnot, otherwise he could probably navigate around. He left about an hour ago so maybe he might be there already...or in another hour..Well I love you honey and don't fight with your brother, you might destroy the whole neighborhood. We love youu~" _Mika smiled at her mom's message and then internally shivered. _"Nii chan...Misses me... Nii chan is coming to visit..." _ She thought to herself. "What the hell, I shouldn't think that... No I shouldn't..." Mika put the phone back in her bag and got up to go give Greg his job back, putting aside her dread.

_~After Work~_

Mikazuki drove home, keeping her eyes on the cars around her, and made it home with out a problem. She cut off her car and picked her book bag up, got out of her car and started walking towards her apartment on the 3rd floor. When she unlocked the first door, she frowned, feeling an odd presence close to her. She turned around, swinging her purse to confront the intruder, slapping the person it the face and being rewarded with a "Shit! Mika that hurt!" She heard her older brother say. She looked up and saw him standing beside the door, rubbing his face. "N-...Nii chan!" she smiled, giving him a hug and clinging onto him. Hisagi smiled back at her and held her tight. "Nii chan, you missed me that much? And Don't sneak up on me. Ever. Or you will be detonated" she said smirking. Hisagi picked her up, bridal style and nuzzled into the crook of her neck "Of course I missed my imoto, why wouldn't I?" " N-nii chan put me downnnn pleasse?" She whimpered. " Of course not" he smirked, starting to walk upstairs "Now how bout you get out those keys so I can go sit down somewhere. I've been standing there waiting for you for almost an hour!" he teased. "Well if you hadn't have came while I was at work then you wouldn't of had to worry about it...Nii chan why'd you really come to see me?" she asked shyly. "Well..." he started. "If you'd open the door I could tell you" Mika blinked, not noticing that 2 floors had passed already, took her keys and opened her apartment door. Hisagi pushed the door open and walked in, shutting the door behind him and the pushing Mika against the nearest wall, kissing her deeply. "Ni-mmm mmmm" her words muffled by his mouth. As soon as he pulled away, she pushed him away from her, trying to get down and run away. "Mika..." he said in a deep, painful voice. Mika stopped struggling and looked at him, wondering what made him sound like that.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Notes: Sorry for the lateness...I'm kinda going into depression I guess...**_

_**I AM DEDICATING THIS CHAPTER TO MY FIRST FAVORITER :D **_

_**Saya and Hagi together 4 ever! Thank you soooooo much :D**_

_**and thank you people who didn't review or favorite. Just that you looked at my story makes me happy :3**_

_**Mika:She still dun't own nothin xD**_

_**Auri: Ain't gotta put it that way T~T**_

_**1.(dare I say rape?)**_

Chapter Two

Mikazuki looked at her older brother in confusion, wondering why his voice changed.

"W-what?," She asked, getting quiet and being still.

Hisagi was silent for a few minutes and then answered, "I'm sorry..."

Mika's eyes got big as she let his words sink in, then, sniffling hard she began to sob. She sobbed like she had did after he came into the bathroom and (1) stolen her virginity. Even though she didn't understand what, nor why he did what he did, but she was scared of him deep inside every since.

_~Mika's Flashback~_

_ Staring into the mirror, Mika stood naked, looking at herself and her just beginning curves. She poked at her sore chest that was just about to get into a B-cup and winced. "Ow.." She muttered softly, then she shrugged at started putting on her sleeping gown when suddenly, the door opened. There stood her older brother by two years, Hisagi. "Nii-chan? Get out!" She squeaked, blushing furiously and going to shut the door in his face. As soon as the door was closed, she slid down it and tried to get her blushing under control. After a minute or two of deep breathing, she got up and started again to put on her clothes when she heard the door open then close behind her. Mika frowned and started to turn around to yell at whoever it was and was stopped with a hand over her mouth and a voice softly shushing her._

_ "Shhhh..." Hisagi said, putting what he had in his other hand on the sink and pulling Mika's gown back off. Mika stood in shock before her mind kicked back in and stopped her gown from coming up to neck. _

_ "Nii-chan what are you d-," her sentence was cut off by his lips on hers, pressing against her mouth softly. Mika blinked, trying to take in what just happened and what was probably going to happen. _

_ First of all, her brother was trying to take her clothes off. Second of all, he brought something in with him. And third of all, He'd just _kissed_ her. _

_ While Mika had a war with her mind, Hisagi had taken this chance to take the gown off and start to pull down her underwear. Mika started to notice and squeaked, trying to keep her panties on and then Hisagi kissed her again. Mika froze and stood there in a daze._

_ Yea she thought her older brother was hot, but she dismissed the thought of liking him as a boyfriend as soon as it came retorting, 'he's my brother, He probably doesn't like me anyway. Plus it'd be incest.' But from then on, a small place in her heart kept thinking that he loved her more than a sister._

_ Hisagi had successfully pulled her panties off and stood back to admire her small, not yet developed body. She had more chest than the girls in his class. Mika saw him smile softly and start to kiss her again. She pulled back at the last minute, letting his lips kiss the air instead and blushed hard. Hisagi frowned slightly and pulled her close to him, kissing her deeply and making her light-headed. Mika's eyes fluttered softly, her blush still on her face as she looked at Hisagi confusedly. Hisagi picked her up and sat her on the counter and started licking her body. Mika whimpered, still in a haze and weakly tried to push him off, which of course, had no effect. Hisagi licked down her neck and to her sore chest which made her shudder. Licking around her nipple, his hands started to drift around her stomach, making her shiver. After licking all over her torso, he started sucking on her chest, gently rubbing the neglected side. Mika whimpered and arched her back unconsciously and ran her hand through Hisagi's hair, still in a daze._

_ "A-ahhh~!" she whimpered softly, letting Hisagi do as he wished. After a few moments, Hisagi switched to the other side and repeated his administrations. Mikazuki's still sore chest started to hurt just a little more from Hisagi but she tried to ignore it, every now whimpering in pain. _

_ Hisagi noticed these small whimpers and asked gently,"Am I hurting you?" and stopped, looking at her worriedly. Mika blushed hard at his worried tone and shook her head. Hisagi, who of course, didn't believe it, stopped and kissed her again, this time much deeper._

_ Mika moaned softly when she felt Hisagi's tongue press into her mouth, moving around. She couldn't help wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing them closer together. Hisagi picked her up and put her on the counter/sink. Mika "Umph"ed and held onto him, getting some of her senses back, since all of them had went to her sense of feel. "Nii-chan w-wh-"_

_ "Shhhh..." Hisagi whispered to her, motioning that he didn't want anyone to come in on them. _

_ "B-but nii-chan what are you-_Ahhhh~~"_, she whimpered again as he went and licked at her warmth. Hisagi shushed her again and continued, only going faster and teasing at her clitoris. Mika bit her lip hard and held onto his shoulders as she arched her back in pleasure. Hisagi smirked and continued, rubbing around her opening with his middle finger until gently pushing his finger inside, making Mika emit a small whimper in the pain of stretching her. _

_ 'So innocent,' he thought, moving his finger slowly, back and forth, until she came. Moaning loudly in pleasure, Mika slumped slightly, holding on tighter to her older sibling __as he kept moving inside of her, then pulling his finger out and licking it, soon after, cleaning her opening from her sticky orgasm. "Mmmm...Mika you taste so good..." Hisagi mumbled after cleaning her. He helped her up and then gave her her clothes. Mika tilted her head slightly to the side in confusion before remembering that she was naked and blushing hard. Hisagi smirked and opened the door, the cold air rushing in quickly before stopping abruptly as he left. Mika stood in the bathroom, shocked and quickly putting on her clothes and leaving the bathroom too._

_**Authors Notes: And that's the end form now...I think I ended it crapily but I wanted to update T~T Sorry again for the slow update and thx for waiting :D more happy faces :3 Please review :D reviews make me happy :D and you might get a cookie :D a virtual cookie :D and then brownies if you review 3 times, and Cake if chur a regular :D Love yall!**_

_**Auri goes poof to watch tv..and review...and visit friends..and everything else xD**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Notes: Hopefully I can start updating faster since I'm so motivated now xD It makes me so happy to get a review :3 It makes me feel all warm and fuzzyyyy~ Oh Happy faces xD Oh and TheBigPumkin and Ifleana Thanks a lot :3 I love you guys xD Hisagi is so OOC xD (I think I put that right..Out..Of..Character...) Welp and now without further ado xD I shall start writing my...brain stuff...MIKA THA DISCLAMIER.**_

_**Mika: Dun't haveta shout ~.~**_

_**Auri: Shush and disclaim already xD**_

_**Mika: -sighs- Auri doesn't own anything but this plot and me...and an in her mind visual of Hisagi's abs...-drools-**_

_**Auri: -Shoves out of the way- OOOOhhhh Kay then xD**_

_**Well sorry for the very late update but I guess...my motivation is gone...for good...hopefully I'll finish the story with out my...non motivated-ish-ness...**_

_**BTW for those wondering...I went back and re-read a couple of times before noticing but the thing in Hisagi's hand was still in the sink after they...left...oops...ignore that :D (dunt!)**_

_Chapter 3_

_~Mika's Flashback~_

_ Everyone was getting into bed when Mika actually looked at Hisagi. She had been blushing furiously but she still took a glance. He looked absolutely normal. 'What the hell?' She thought. 'What was that in the bathroom? And he's acting so...Normal...' She sniffled quietly. She heard a creak of floor boards until she felt something heavy pushing her gently down and shushing her. Mika's eyes got wide as Hisagi got on top of her, his clothes already discarded on his bed. She eyed his chest as he put his hands on either side of her head. "Nii chan?" she asked quietly. _

_ Hisagi smirked as he slid under the covers with her and began pulling off each and every piece of clothing she had on. When he got to her panties, he pulled them off with his teeth, causing the already shivering Mika to shiver harder and bite her lip to keep from whimpering. Hisagi grinned at her and then started to caress and outline her body with his fingertips._

_ "Ahhh~ S-stop.." Mika whimpered helplessly. _

_ Hisagi looked up to her blushing form and asked,"Do you really want me to?" Mikazuki's flushed face darkened as she looked away, not answering. After a minute of silence, Hisagi smirked and continued. After outlining every part of her body he stopped suddenly and kissed her deeply, licking her tongue playfully in the process._

_ "Mmm!~" Mikazuki moaned, self-consciously wrapping her arms around Hisagi's neck. Hisagi smirked into the kiss and pulled away, making Mika look up in a confused daze. He then went under the covers and immediately started sucking her chest harshly, making Mika arch her chest and cover her mouth with her hand. "Owwmm", she winced, making Hisagi stop and remember that he had to be gentle._

_ "Mika...", she heard his deep voice whisper. Her eyes popped open and looked down at him. Hisagi captured her lips with a quick lustful kiss and whispered, "Can you...Help me help you?.." Mika blushed harder and looked at him questioningly. Hisagi slid up beside her and lifted the covers to show her his erection, which was slightly larger than most boys his age, and then grabbed her hand and placed it over himself. "Mm..." he moaned quietly, his deep voice making Mika's body heat up a little more. Mika bit her lip and thought to herself, '_The girls at school talked about this...What'd they call it... a handjob?...or was that a blowjob?...wouldn't hurt to do it once..._' Mika started to rub his tip as he pre-cummed into her hand. _

_~Back To Present~_

Hisagi looked at her, his deep brown eyes piercing hers. "Mika?..I'm Sorry...so sorry..." Hisagi held her tightly until Mika's sniffles faded away.

"W-...Why...?" She asked quietly. Hisagi looked at her confusedly.

"What?"

"Why...Did you do it...Why...are you ….doing ….this...This...to me?" She asked again, her voice shaking slightly.

Hisagi thought for a moment. "When we were younger...my hormones got the best of me...a lot...and now...I know why..." he said, trailing off.

"Why then?" Mika squeaked loudly, pushing Hisagi with tears coming down her face angrily.

Hisagi looked deep into her eyes, ignoring her pushes and mumbled, "There's only one way to find out..." and picked her up bridal style. Mikazuki squeaked and held on while trying to hit him to make him put her down but again, that didn't happen. Hisagi brought her to her small queen sized bed and laid her there on her back, then he started unbuttoning her blouse, leaving her in her tank top and her jeans. Mika frowned and tried to push him away from her, and cursed herself for not going to the gym when she had the chance. Hisagi ignored her again and started pulling off her tank top, leaning forward and kissing her deeply when she refused to lift her arms up. Mika's mind went blank for a few seconds and by that time, the tank top was off and on the floor. She looked up as Hisagi took off his T-shirt as well as stripping down to his boxers. Mika blushed furiously and closed her eyes to keep herself from staring at his toned body. Hisagi raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. He leaned over on the bed and started to climb on top of her, looking deeply into her eyes. Mika stared back with a blush still on her face, then squeaked as one of his hands pulled on her jeans.

"W-what? N-no not this again, no no no" Mika whimpered, closing her eyes and trying to push his hands away again.

"I recall a time when all I heard was 'Yes' and 'More~" Hisagi smirked, leaning down to kiss her neck.

_~Omniscient Flashback~_

_ Mikazuki's music was playing loudly in the bathroom while she took her shower. It was a year or so after the other incident in the bathroom so she felt that her nii-chan wouldn't think to come in the bathroom anymore. She was singing 'Anima Rossa'* to herself when she heard a slight sound difference in the music. She stopped and blinked, then shrugged, going back to her singing and showering. She was turned back to the shower head with her eyes closed, singing, when Hisagi stepped into the shower behind her. Mika stopped and opened her eyes, turning around and jumping when she saw him behind her. "N-Nii Chan what are you doing? Get out!" Mikazuki squeaked, trying to cover herself. _

_ "Nah..don't hide...you act like I haven't seen you naked before..." He mumbled, looking at her now almost well endowed chest and small more definite curves. Mika blushed and still covered herself until Hisagi picked her up and pushed her against the wall, nipping at her neck and leaving small red hickeys in his wake._

_ "Ahhh~ N-nii chan s-stop..." Mika whimpered, having no choice but to hold onto him. _

_ "No. That little shit was all over you and all you did was sit there a smile, like he was joking. There's no way I can hold back now.." he growled, pressing against her harder. _

_**Well that's it for now :D sorry for the late update, I've been in a mental crisis with myself for a while but I'll still write for ya'll...if writers block doesn't bite me...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well Auri's back to writing pervertedness :D Nowww remember when you were taking a shower one day and you just wondered what it'd be like to get taken there? :D Now here's my idea of that happening :D bwhahaha sorry if I scare yall but... I get bored and my mind wanders...every since-**_

_**Mika:SHUT UP.**_

_**Auri: T-T**_

_**Mika: -stuck in between wall and a naked Hisagi- GET ON WITH THE STORY DAMMIT. She doesn't own anything but the plot and me and other characters that come from her brain.**_

_**Auri: TT_TT -slaves over story-**_

_~Omniscient Flashback~ _

_ "No. That little shit was all over you and all you did was sit there a smile, like he was joking. There's no way I can hold back now.." he growled, pressing against her harder. _

_ Mikazuki gasped, shocked at his jealousy and at his member pressing on her body. "W-What?..." She squeaked out, blushing furiously._

_ "You heard me. That wimp was all over you and you're telling me that you didn't even notice? Jeez, Imoto you need to notice things more." Hisagi licked her neck, up to her cheek where he then kissed her deeply, taking advantage of her open mouth and sliding his tongue into it._

_ Mikazuki moaned and closed her eyes, remembering the time that her ex-boyfriend came over and was going to kiss her at the door on his way out when Hisagi passed by and closed the door in his face. After a yelling fight, Mika stormed to her room, slammed and locked the door, and refused to come out until Hisagi apologized to her and her boyfriend. Hisagi wasn't too pleased. Especially [3]when Mom came and forced Hisagi to apologize. _

_ Hisagi pulled away from the kiss and looked deep into Mikazuki's eyes. Mika looked back at Hisagi, blushing harder when she noticed his hair, soaked from the steam of the shower, all over his head. She always thought he looked hot that way.. [7] "Mika...Can I?" Hisagi asked, pressing his member onto her wet opening._

_ Mika whimpered softly and blushed furiously, looking away and closing her eyes. Hisagi thought for a moment before putting her down and stepping back slightly, then kneeling down in front of her stomach. Mikazuki closed her legs tightly, remembering what had happened in the bathroom last time. "N-nii-chan..no...stop...please..." Mika squeaked softly. _

_ "You wanted it then and you still want it now Mika..." Hisagi said, gently pushing her legs open and then rubbing on her clit. Mika moaned loudly, knowing his words were true, knowing that she'd wanted this so much but didn't want to give it away, even though Hisagi already knew. Mika gripped his hair as gently as she could as he started to lick at her wetness._

_ "N-nii-chan~" Mika whimpered as she leaned on the wall in a daze. "T-Too much... p-please...stop..." Hisagi smirked, knowing how close she was to having an orgasm, and lifted her leg up onto his shoulder before gently pushing his index, middle, and ring finger inside of her. "Aa-Ahhh~ Nii-channn~" she cried out, cumming and almost losing her balance, if it wasn't for Hisagi holding her hips. _

_ Hisagi gently put her leg down before standing up and pushing her against the wall. Mikazuki looked at him in a daze, confused at what he was going to do next. Hisagi leaned in to her ear, fighting to keep himself from taking her quickly, and whispered huskily "Mika...this is gunna hurt a little...okay?" Mika turned her head to the side, still in a confused daze before she felt his member pushing onto her opening. She whimpered as his tip entered her, popping her cherry and stretching her. _

_ "Oww... Nii-chan... it hurts..." Mika whimpered, burying her head into his shoulder. _

_ "Sorry Mika...I'll finish quickly ok?... Brace yourself..." Hisagi mumbled before pushing straight into her without stopping. Mikazuki cried out in pain, then bit into Hisagi's shoulder so she wouldn't cry out again. Hisagi moaned out loud in pleasure, trying to remind himself to be still and let Mika adjust. Mika bit back tears for a moment before crying out in pain when Hisagi shifted._

_ "Sorry, sorry Imoto..." he murmered softly. He held her that way until he was sure that she stopped crying before he shifted again to make sure the position wasn't hurting her. Mika whimpered as he moved again, biting his neck harder, almost to the point of drawing blood. "Mmmm... Mika, you shouldn't do that now..." Hisagi said with his eyes closed. "I don't want to lose myself and hurt you..." Mikazuki's eyes widened before she relaxed herself and let go of his skin. "Ready Mika?...I can't take it any longer." Hisagi said, looking into Mika's eyes. _

_ Mika blushed bright red and closed her eyes , burying herself into his chest. Hisagi smirked, then pulled back out a little before pushing back in gently. "O-ww" Mika whispered quietly. _

_ "Just a little more ..." Hisagi said, pressing his lips onto Mika's as he repeated his earlier ministrations. Mika whimpered into the kiss as he continued, closing her eyes out of embarrassment. "Mika..." Hisagi moaned, stopping to catch his breath. "Did it stop hurting yet?" he asked, looking at her face which was now buried again into his shoulder._

_ "I-I don't know..." she whimpered, closing her eyes tighter and wishing for the pain to be over. _

_ "Hmm..." Hisagi said to himself, then he gripped her hips and pulled out and back in , sucking Mika's neck while he did so. [1] _

_ "Ahh~hh, Nii-chann~" Mika moaned softly, hoping [2] Hisagi didn't hear. Instead he chuckled and continued to push in and out while giving her hickeys on the inside of her neck. "N-nii-chan...Nii~chan" Mika whimpered unknowingly._

_ "Yes Mika?..What do you want from me," Hisagi said, not unkindly, but seductively. _

_ "M-more~" Mikazuki moaned, already getting close to her orgasm again._

_ "Alright, Mika...What's my name..." Hisagi asked, a sudden possessiveness [4] engulfing him, as he became for forceful with his thrusts inside her._

_ "N-nii-chan~" Mika moaned, hoping Hisagi would keep going like this until her orgasm was reached._

_ "No." Hisagi growled, pushing deeper into her and holding her hips firmly._

_ "Nii-sama?" Mika whimpered, biting her lip and gripping onto his shoulders._

_ "No." Hisagi growled again, forcing himself into her harder and faster._

_ "Hi-Hisagi~!" Mikazuki cried out as she came[5] and squeezed Hisagi's member for all his worth. _

_ "M-Mika..." Hisagi groaned as he came and leaned against her, his cum filling her up and leaking out of her. After Hisagi member was finished, he thought for a moment before pulling out quickly. "Shit!" he mumbled, leaning Mika's unconscious form onto the wall and kneeling down to clean up his cum._

_~Back To Present~_

"S-shut up!" Mikazuki blushed, trying to push him away and turn away from him.

"Nope and go ahead and turn around...I wonder how many times I've woken up from one of those dreams.." Hisagi mumbled, his eyes turning lustful again.

Mika looked up, her eyes wide and a light blush on her face. _'He had those dreams too?'_ [6] she thought to herself. Then Hisagi's phone started ringing. _'Is it simple enough for you? Does anybody understand me? Are you still following me? Is it simple enough for you? Does anybody understand me? Are you still following me?'_

Hisagi dug out his phone from his pocket and looked at the caller id. "No one important." Hisagi frowned, throwing his phone onto the carpet where it still played a MSI Stupid MF ringtone. Mikazuki looked at him and smirked.

"Still into those crazy people are you?"

"Their not crazy, just different than others"

"Exactly. Crazy." Mika laughed, laying on her back and stretching. Hisagi frowned, then stared at Mika arching under him. He slyly slid his hand under her back and held her against him.

"Stop provoking me or I'll lose myself." Hisagi growled, looking deep into Mikazuki's eyes.

_{3}(Mika: Shut up and continue with the good stuff! Auri: NEVAA) _

_{1}(Romeo and Juliet are so stupid xD and you can never get completely what they're saying...ha...now I type like them...damn you englishhh!)_

_{2}(is hope and -ing hoping? It doesn't look righhhttt)_

_{4}(such weird long words with so many "sssss" es xD)_

_{5}(if this was a regular story, it wouldn't make sense...If no one knows what that means in this term this doesn't need to be read by that person.)_

_{6}(anybody know any good ways to express thoughts for a character other than italics?)_

_{7} (My favorite sentence in the whole chapter xD)_

_Sorry for so many footnotes and the long update but hey, testing coming up and stuff...so...please dunt get mad...hmm...I LOVE WHEN I GET EMAILS ABOUT ME BEING ON PEOPLES STORY ALERT... It makes me so happy that I literally freak out when my phone goes off and its an email from that fanfiction bot xD I feel so desperate but I'm glad people read :D welp, I'll continue...and sorry for any...uh...any grammar issues...you know how dumb we writers get xD Welp, Fresh cookies for reviewssss :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well guess I better get writing and maybe I can upload quicker... hm..I wonder if I could get a person to read this..it'll be funny if they did...Eh oh well, I dun't think I'll tell that certain person about this...Who wants to Glomp Hisagiiiii :D bwhhaha I'm gunna start typing an old story I started but never got to the second page of xD and I rewrote it twice. :D Welp, back to perverted things I've started xD And so far, only Ifleana -Chan(sorry vi , you know I Cant spell) and TheBigPumkin -Chan :3 get cookies :D Bwhaha I like how chu say chu will pass judgement Pumkin :3 rape aint bad if its wanted! XD**_

_~Omniscient POV?~_

"Stop provoking me or I'll lose myself." Hisagi growled, looking deep into Mikazuki's eyes.

Mika blinked and blushed darkly as she stayed still. She didn't think she'd been that provocative. She was simply trying to wake herself up. [Yea right xD yes right :3] Mika looked away before she tried pushing him off of her. Hisagi took the hint and moved to the side of her, watching how she reacted. Mika stared at Hisagi.

"Let's go to the gym."

"Now you're really pushin' it"

"How so? Just because I want to get as strong as you?"

"No." Hisagi closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Because you'd probably be in shorts and a tank top and that's even provocative to think about." He sighed as Mika, already set on going, went around the room, digging through drawers to find an outfit or two for the gym.

_~In the gym~_

"Mika. Why." Hisagi asked in a pained voice as he stood next to the treadmill she was on. "The treadmill increases your endurance for jogging or running, not strength."

"I know, but the class doesn't start till another 30 minutes so I'm just doing this to pass the time."

Hisagi closed his eyes again, trying to ignore her butt as she jogged and hummed to some music playing through her mp3 player. Just then, a trio of college aged boys walked past Mika and started talking amongst themselves. "What a nice ass." The first one said as he stared at the said object.

"Yea but do you see that guy next to her? Might be her friend" the second one said, looking warily at Hisagi.

"Shall we go say hello?" the third guy said playfully, walking towards the front of Mikazuki's treadmill and smiling charismatically. "Hey there pretty lady, how ya doin'?" he asked, as she pulled her headphones off.

"Uhm.. I'm fine, you?" she said innocently, genuinely confused.

"You sure are...I'm good...Can I hang onto your number?" the third asked up front.

"No. You can't." Hisagi stepped in, seething with an angry aura around him.

"Oh back off Nii-sama. Yea sure here" Mikazuki said, taking the third guy's phone and typing her number in it. "You can call me in two hours, okay?" she said putting her headphones on and ignoring her spazing1 brother.

The guys nodded and exchanged high fives, walking off to go see who else's number they could get.

Hisagi growled and stood in front of her, furiously mouthing words. "What was that Nii-sama?" Mika asked playfully ignoring him. Mika ignored him until her class started.

The teacher of the class was Clover Britannia, a red-headed short woman with purple eyes. Clover looked over her small class and nodded at the attendance. "Alright you weaklings. Time for class to start" Clover said playfully serious. "You will be here for the next three weeks, which is a short time so lets get started with some warm ups, shall we?" she gestured to the pictures of stretches on the wall. Mika walked over to one of the pictures that depicted a woman leaning over and touching her toes. _'Easy enough'_ she thought as she moved to the back of the class and tried. And failed miserably, standing back up with a cry of "Ow!"

Clover looked over and smiled at the newcomer. "Here, left me help. It'll hurt at first and almost every time until you're body gets used to it. Now lean over and relax. Lets see how far you can reach with your finger tips shall we?" Mika thanked her and did as she said while Hisagi stood in the back watching Mika every so often before looking at the pictures on the wall. He noticed a stretch on the wall depicting a man standing up straight before leaning forward and twisting his torso to the left and having his hand touch the ground. Then he stretched to his right. Hisagi raised an eyebrow and looked around the room, noticing that everyone, including Mika were preoccupied with their stretches. He went back to his spot in the back and tried the stretch, getting it near perfect and feeling the burn of his muscles. He kept at it until Clover called the class back to her attention. She stood in front of everyone, grinning. "Now that we're all warmed up, Lets get to the punching bags!" she said happily, making it clear that everyone was going to be sore tonight.

Mikazuki followed Clover to the boxing room in the gym with the other ten people in the class. Hisagi stayed close behind, trying to look out for those three boys he saw earlier. Mika ignored her brother and went straight to a punching bag and punched it. She smiled as it flew in the other direction but didn't see it coming back towards her. Hisagi saw it coming and started towards the spot she was gunna land.

While Hisagi was moving, the class was yelling at Mika. "Watch out Mika!"

_**Welp...it almost made it :D yall still gunna like it so :D...at least hopefully...DARN THIS SHALL LET MY BID RIDE! T.T..eh, oh well... **_

_**Spaz- freaking out; twitching; SPAZ xD Welp...Someone remind me I gotta type chapter six? XD Please and thank you's for reading this far! :3**_


End file.
